Es un secretito Shane
by misaki12delarosa
Summary: La banda de Shane conoce mas acerca de su líder aparte de que una inesperada verdad de su familia nacimiento entre otras que parecen mas controvertidas para muchos Twist solo la ve como su hermanita por suerte de Eli,Trixie se da cuenta de sus sentimientos por una cierta pelimorada pero no lo sabia también los gusto de la familia de Eli que ase ver Yaoi/Yuri para algunos (Yaoi/Yur)


**_hola apenas escribiré algo d bajotera un que no muchos de fnaf que len mi historia que son como 3 pero buano yolo al extremo_**

 ** _aclaración bajotera es perteneciente a newscorp los oc´s ami y idea visualizada con híbridos (no tiene que ver con fnaf y si tiene que ver con un parentesco a unos personajes es mera coincidencia ) a excepción de unos oc´s sobre la mascara pos nada se enteraran en el futuro así Eli y Junjei son hermanos y ellos tiene una hermanita menor así que nada comenzamos_**

* * *

 _Chaper:una reunión fami_ _liar inexplicable_

Pvd Eli

no se precinto que algo malo va por pasar mmm...que pasaría si no creo que pase que descubran mi secreto la verdad no es que sea malo si no raro pero,,,tal ves no me debería preocupar tal ves debería irme a dormir?,¡si eso haré !

Lo siento chicas pero tendré que apagar la luz y la tele ya voy a dormir-dije tranquilamente a mis babosas ellas por lo cual solo se quejaron sin en cambio de por si era tarde

-en el sueño-

Estaba en un campo verde con un árbol frondoso de durazno en el cual se le caen pétalos de las flores que después retornarían a frutos estos tornado un poco naranja por el atardecer con creo que una "mujer" ella con ese lindo pelo dorado corto orejas de conejo su figura esbelta su camisa de el color de dorado tez pálida, al lado un niño de 4 castaño obscuro casi negro ojos azules tez pálida delgado orejas de oso me miraba del otro lado recargada al árbol una niña de 2 años ojos ámbar pelo rojo casi negro tez morena un poco clara orejas de gato o de zorro, en medio de ellos un niño de 3 años pelo negro azulado tez morena como la mía y ojos violeta orejas de conejo este se acercaba corriendo así ellos que gritaban acércate que te estas perdiendo el atardecer es una hermosa vista estos dijeron sonriendo sus rostros estaban borrosos al voltear a ver todo desapareció y de un momento a otro estaba con un niño creo que es el castaño mismo niño de antes solo que mas alto tal ves tenga 5 el se acerco a mi, al hacerlo me parecía ser mas pequeño de edad luego me dijo algo pues movía sus labios estos pararon después levanto su mano y al so su meñique esperando una respuesta yo solo hice lo pedido luego todo se destruyo su persona y me encontré en el camino así la salida de mi casa de la superficie tenia una maleta parecía que ya me iba a ir a bajotera pero alguien que sollozaba me detuvo al escuchar es sollozo me voltee y me encontré con una hermosa chica parecida ami esta estaba llorando una que otra lagrima ella pidió que le perdonara pero de que luego con un extraño ademan iso que todo se volverá rojo y me comenzaba a hogar como si mi vida fuese atrapada y al filo de la verdad

\- fin del sueño-

aaaaaa-me desperté alterado estaba sudando y mi respiración era agitada tenia unas cuantas lagrimas mis babosas no se habían despertado así que solo me levante y fui a tomar agua mi garganta estaba seca al bajar me encontré con Junjei

Junjei:no podías dormir vedad-me dijo mientras practicaba babosa fu me acorde cuando el me pregunto lo mismo la ves que nos enfrentamos a Black y a Goon eso solo me estreno mas

Si pero no es nada grave solo que tengo sed-dije un tanto nervioso la verdad el confía en mi como si fuese su familia al igual que yo pero siempre que estoy mal o me ve mal sabe que decir y como decirlo es como si ya lo conociera de ase mucho de toda le vida antes de irme

Junjei:Eli espera tengo que decirte que yo soy tu...-fue interrumpido por Kort y Trixie que comenzaron a jugar pero al vernos saludaron

Trixie:que hacen todos tan temprano-dijo sin prestarle atención a como jugaban-golpe final Kort-este aventó el control al televisivo pero Pronto llego medio dormido y murmurando

Pronto:que a buenos días les voy preparara el desayuno de las exquisiteces que el magnifico de pronto hace-dijo de manera soberbia como siempre pero espero que no haga insecto o no se mientras sea comestible

Kort:así voy a ir con Grendel pasado mañana asta la caverna lumino como sabrán el puente quedo destruido así que la próxima semana regresare-dijo un poco apenado

Trixie:yo igual solo que visitare a mis padres a mi caverna natal-dijo bajando el control

Pronto:el magnifico Pronto tiene un asunto político que resolver así que solo estarán tu y Eli-dijo señalando a Junjei como si no importara

Fin del Pvd Eli

Kort:no hagan una fiesta-dijo con una ceja alzada

Junjei:no te preocupes no vamos a incendiar le casa sabes-dijo un poco enojado con su ceño fruncido-acaso no confías en mi

Pronto:bueno de hecho tal ves el magnifico pronto a que resaltar que no sabemos mucho de ti

Eli:como sea de todos modos creo que no hay problema con eso saben solo confíen en que no aremos nada malo digo nosotros protegemos a bajoterra

Trixie:la verdad si tiene razón pero-la pelirroja se para y con una cuchara la pone en el cuello de peli azul-si asen algo malo yo los mato

Junjei: en cerio no creas que hagamos una bobera-la pelirroja no dijo nada solo se fue a comer así fue asta que Pronto terminara de cocinar este les dio un estofado de tarántula de la olla aun salían las patas de araña todos al intentar comerlo casi se vomitan pero por así decirlo "la campana los salvo" Trixie se acerco a la pantalla esta agarro un teclado en este apareció un problema en campo callado esta dijo

Trixie:chicos vean esto-los demás se acercaron ala oji verde en la pantalla estaba unas personas corriendo unas cuantas explosiones una figura femenina y otra masculina estaban atacando a muchos inocentes -sera mejor que nos vallamos ya

Todos salieron en las mecas para llegar lo mas rápido posible se encontraron con algunas casas destruidas y escombros pero ninguna persona ni si quiera una babosa herida solo se escondían asta garfio rojo se escondía por el hecho de que las babosas que mayoritariamente eran raras mas bien exóticas ellos eran de gran estatura pues los dos parecían tener 1.85 valla muy altos de hecho ellos lanzaban mu pocas pero eran rápidas y muy poderosas Junjei paresia muy normal ante las babosas así que con señas Eli dijo que Trixie lanzara una babosa carnicero después Kort una trilladora pronto lanzo una aracniredes y Eli disparo a burpy estas fuero con la que parecía ser una chica a la carnicero la salto y la tomo de sus cuernos y la aventó a la trilladora salto y esta paso por sus piernas sin tocarle y a Burpy bueno se quito una la capucha de dejando ver su pelo negro azulado pero no su rostro pues era tapado por sus 2 flecos Burpy dio la vuelta así arriba para atraparla pero ella se inclino la babosa infierno al darse cuenta quien era la chica paro y se coloco en su hombro esta se puso de nuevo su capucha el chico al darse cuenta que se detuvo de disparar el lo iso ella le susurro algo al chico para después la babosa saltara ella señalo un lugar en un mapa y disparo al a infierno después a una babosa rara para desaparecer la babosa escribió en el cielo un sigan me la banda no entendió pero iso lo pedido fueron así una caverna escondida esta tenia dos mecas estacionadas y los chicos que traían una capucha llegaron rápidamente al percatarse de su presencia burpy salto y la banda ellos solo confundidos los vieron todos menos Junjei

Junjei:deja de jugar ya se que eres tu

Pvd Eli

que desde cuando sabe quienes son ellos digo ellos tiene una gran altura pero la fémina agarro una moscareta rara que me desborda de sentimientos y recuerdo al ponérsela rebajo su estatura tal ves a la mia ella y el se quitaron la capucha ellos no se pero siento como si todo mi mundo fuera desbordado como si un mar de recuerdos se intercalaran en mi mente y destruyan a otros pues se quien es ella por alguna razón al ver a Junjei el se me asían familiar el chico de aya solo así que palpitara mi corazón mil por hora mi vos parecía querer declara la verdad que era en estos momentos borrosos

Trixie:ellos quienes son?-pregunto Trixie a Jun no sabíamos si esto era una emboscada asta que se quitaron es capucha que ocultaba la verdad tan nostálgica

Ella es mi...

* * *

 **hola que tal les parece y con lo de fnaf es simple solo es pura cuensidencia los perecidos aparte me prometí publicar ese cuando tanga cinco capítulos de** ¿¡QUE PODRIA SALIR MAl?¡

 **adiós** **se despide la capitana oso de felpa**


End file.
